A Venomed Existence
by Velvet Masquerade
Summary: Story based off of an RP. Happy early birthday, VE. :D
1. Breaking Out

**A Venomed Existence**

By, Velvet Masquerade

_Author's Note: This is a story based off of an ongoing RP, and therefore I only own a couple of the characters mentioned. The character of Rhett belongs to Loom, the character of Lai belongs to Cass and the character of Hana belongs to Middy. I own Ski. _

_Rhett POV_

I squeezed my fingers through the hole in the side of my dog crate, tapping Lai's lightly. He turned to face me, messy hair falling into his eyes. "You ready?" he whispered to me, eyes steely with determination. I nodded, a little nervous about what was to come. Lai knocked on the crate below him. Ski, a girl with tangled brown hair and icy blue eyes, nodded back at him. Ski poked at the cage beside her own, and the lithe figure of Hana responded with a confident_ tap tap_. We were all set. I concentrated my energy into my hands, and quickly tore off the bars of my cage. With a quick stumble and nearly tripping on Hana's waving tail, I yanked the locks off of Ski, Lai and Hana's cages.

"Let's move,"

These were the only words I needed to propel myself out of the cage room and into the corridor. There were three hallways. Ski had memorized the way out- they enjoyed taking her outside so she could fly, only chaining her ankles to the ground so she couldn't get away. The avian girl shot down the hallways. "Right, left, right, right, left, right, left," I heard her chant to herself as we quietly rocketed down the hallways.

_Lai POV_

I jogged down the hallway as quietly as I could, keeping my gaze locked on Rhett's tumbling brown curls. I had no idea which way to go, but quickly realized that didn't matter. Eraser's lumbered in front of us, brandishing long needles. Ski skidded to a halt. There was a pause- not a single sound uttered, not a single being moved.

Then, all hell broke loose.

I saw Ski slap an Eraser with her wing, but took a claw to the chest while doing so. Hana was whaling on an unarmed Whitecoat- his smacks to her snow leopardess back seemed to bounce right off of her. I tripped an Eraser, but how managed to kick him as well. I kept kicking blindly, watching Rhett throw punches that I would later classify as clumsy and off-balance. Finally, we had a clear path to the exit. Alarms wailed in our ears, deafening us, but we took off, sprinting away from the building that had ruined our seemingly normal, former lives.

_Hana POV_

I raced behind my friends, into the woods where nobody would find us. Ski was hurt- I could tell by the taught grimace she tried to keep hidden away. Lai seemed okay, with a couple of bruises here and there. I had a twisted paw, or ankle. I had morphed into my leopard form while we fought, but now my human ankle dragged behind me as we skidded to a stop.

"We did it," Rhett gasped for air. "We're free," Ski said quietly, clutching her chest and closing her eyes. I ripped off a strip of my white shirt and tied it around the injured mutant as a makeshift tourniquet. Rhett studied a nasty scrape she had gotten on her leg from dodging a needle. The world seemed to brighten, as we were finally safe. Well, safe for now.

_Ski POV_

I grabbed at my chest, closing my eyes and trying to stop the world from spinning. The cut was deeper than I'd thought, but I didn't care. We were free from the School, from the Whitecoats and Erasers. I was so relieved. "We need shelter," I coughed. Lai put his hand on my shoulder to steady me, and I nearly collapsed on top of him. "Somewhere to live," Hana nodded. Rhett grabbed me away from Lai and helped lower me onto the ground. "I'm okay," I tried to protest. "Honestly," I struggled to sit up. My companions silenced me with stern looks and sympathetic glances. "Lai, come with me," Rhett said, dragging herself to her feet and claiming the role of leader of our little brigade. "Hana, stay with Ski and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid," I chuckled at this, watching the two of them run off. I closed my eyes, happy beyond belief. I'm honestly not sure how much time had gone by, but I woke up in Hana's arms, facing a rickety skyscraper.

"Welcome home, guys," Rhett stood in the doorway, giggling madly.

I laughed. Hana and Lai laughed. Soon we were all gasping for air through our hysterical giggles. It was an amazing feeling, freedom.

I loved it.


	2. Hana

**A Venomed Existence**

By, Velvet Masquerade

_Author's Note: New recruits have arrived at the Adrenaline Flock! But, with Hana's expiration date closing in on them, will the flock survive the changes? _

_Big D belongs to Middy, Fawn belongs to Loom and Skite belongs to me. _

_Rhett POV_

I sat around the table with Ski and Lai. "The new recruits are awesome," Ski smiled, lifting her bottle of root beer in a toast. "We needed a medic," Lai said, with a joking glance at Ski. Ski lifted her hands in an 'I'm guilty,' gesture, and I laughed, mentally going over the new members of our ragtag group of mutants. There was Skite, our medic. She was a butterfly mutant with an attitude, and wasn't afraid to zap you with her tiny lightning bolts if you insulted her DNA. And Big D, the grizzly bear. He used slang and was constantly trying to impress me. Skite found it hilarious. Fawn was truly adorable. She was an avian, and Ski was teaching her to fly. I tapped the cold granite counter, looking around Hana.

"Hana?" I called, rising from my chair and beginning to wander down the corridor.

_Hana POV_

I sat in the bathroom, staring dully at the mirror. My expiration date wrapped itself around my back and shoulders like a deadly, inky snake. I gripped the wall, letting the force calm my nerves. Rhett flew into the room, followed by Skite, Lai, Fawn and Ski. Their voices slurred around me, and I struggled to rise to my feet. Lai was crying, and a loud crack shook the room as Rhett punched a hole in the wall. I sluggishly began to make my way to my bedroom, knowing that there was nothing they could do to save me.

_Skite POV_

Rhett grabbed my shoulders and shook me, hard. "I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do!" I said, wrenching myself from her grasp. "It happens, okay! It happens!" I added, as Rhett began to rant about how I must be able to do something. "The only thing we can do is remember her fondly. She was brave as hell for all of us, and we will never forget her," my voice shook, and I watched Ski slip out of the room.

_Hana POV_

I had shifted into my leopard form for the last time, and I reminded myself of this as I settled down on the rough concrete floor. Ski sat down next to me, and we stared at each other for a few minutes. Silently, we seemed to forgive each other for the insults we had thrown. I licked her hand tiredly, and she buried her face in the fur of my back. I could feel my organs slowing, and I used the last of my energy to close my eyes. The blackness welcomed me, whispering promises of sleep. Ski wrapped her arms around me. It was time to rest. Time to die.

The last thing I ever felt was the supreme relief of finally letting go of this world.


	3. Hospitals

**A Venomed Existence**

By, Velvet Masquerade

_Author's Note: I'm so happy you guys like my story so far! This time around, as the flock welcomes in even more new members, Fawn and Ski get into a bit of trouble that could cost them their lives. _

_Keza and Crow belong to Middy, Aidan belongs to Cass and Damon and Jenna belong to Fover. _

_Skite POV_

I stormed angrily down the cleanly swept corridors of the skyscraper, openly considering poisoning Big D. He had spat on Hana's grave, and called me a dirty bitch. I received a decent amount of revenge by denting his collarbone. Rhett broke his jaw, as well, but I really didn't feel as though that had been enough. I hadn't been paying much attention to what was going on around me, until I was smacked to the ground by Aidan. "Skite, what are you doing in here?" he looked at me incredulously. "Can't you see the smoke? There's a bloody fire in here!" I came back to my senses, and noticed I hadn't been wandering blindly because of rage- I'd been wandering blindly because I couldn't see through the smoke. Aidan's hands gripped my wrists as he dragged me outside. I stumbled around for a moment, before noticing people flooding back into the skyscraper. "What's going on?" I shouted up to Ski, who was busy smashing a window to gain access to the higher floors. "We can't find Fawn!" she called back to me. I asked Jenna to keep an eye on the bickering pair of Keza and Damon, and tried to push myself into the air.

But I hit the ground running.

_Fawn POV_

The pain was unbearable. I watched the fire lick at the boards surrounding me, and I knew there was no way out. I felt pathetic, knowing I was trapped and destined to die. I screamed, trying to attract the attention of my fellow mutants. I was just about ready to give up this painful pursuit on life, until I heard the frantic tossing of burning wood. Rhett appeared, followed by Crow. I let out a cry of pain as Crow dragged me from the rubble. Rhett pulled me into her arms, a bit more gracefully than Crow had. They ran out of the skyscraper, and motioned for most of the mutants to join them. Keza and Damon were still arguing, and Ski was watching, amused. I tried to ask where we were going, but a wave of blackness swept over my vision before I could form the words.

_Ski POV_

I had grown bored of watching Damon and Keza argue about petty things, so I took to the sky. I ignored the coming storm, beating my wings and humming. I passed a group of street-singers, harmonizing around a trash can._ "There's nothing left to say now, givin' up now,"_ the melody wrapped around me, and I slowed a bit. I should've stopped flying, now that thunder shook the skies. I should've stopped, because all at once the ground was rushing up at me.

And I was on fire.

Reality hit like a bomb as I struck the pavement. I had been struck my lightning, and I was going to die.

_Rhett POV_

I watched Fawn nervously, not taking my eyes off of her as Skite came in, telling me that Ski had been struck by lightning. I decided to get some air, and began to creep down the aisles. The bright white paint seemed to blind me, and the nurses kind faces were twisted into sneers and disgusted glares. I stumbled into an open room and fell against the wall, my left ear pressing against it. I heard two people talking, and leaned as close to the wall as I could.

_"Two mutants. Wings. Get them,"_

Oh bloody hell.


	4. Pain

**A Venomed Existence**

By, Velvet Masquerade

_Author's Note: This chapter brings a rescue mission from a suspicious hospital. Romance is to come! _

_Read on, my people~_

There are no new characters this chapter. :D

_Rhett POV_

I scrambled through the hospital, Skite on my heels. Footsteps approached, and Skite suddenly grabbed my hand.

"Excuse me?" she said, faking a British accent over her Boston one.

"Where would we find an elevator? I need to get to the operation room," I marveled at my friend's ability to cover up our identities.

The footsteps, who turned out to be a nurse in incredibly high heels, pointed down a winding flight of spiral stairs. "Come along, Anna," Skite smiled at me, tugging my arm lightly. I nodded, stumbling behind her.

Playing the part of a child. "Sorry for using your height against you, Rhett," Skite whispered as we flew down the stairs. "No biggie," I shrugged, stepping into the elevator and jamming the 'B' button. "B for basement, I guess," Skite laughed darkly.

I nodded, and nearly tore the elevator doors open because they seemed to open too slowly. We decided to check random doors, seeing wether or not they were locked. I body-slammed a cold stone door, and shot right into a wall.

A wall with a fireplace.

I soon noticed that Ski was on a table, strapped down. Whitecoats were prodding her with hot fireplace pokers, and I was surprised as to how I hadn't heard her screams earlier.

I grabbed a poker, lit it on fire, and dove into battle with one of the deranged scientists.

_Ski POV_

I screamed as a doctor stabbed me with something on fire. Waves of pain slammed down on my body, and I screeched for Rhett once more. I began to cry, the salty water going into my burns, causing me to sob again.

An endless cycle of pain. Pain.

Pain, pain, pain. It was all pain. Too much pain. I could see darkness in the corner of my vision. I let the darkness in, as it numbed the pain. Pain, pain. So much pain.

Too much pain.

_Skite POV_

I stood in between Fawn and a Whitecoat, who was brandishing a long needle. "Don't you fucking touch her," I snarled, hearing her whimper. Crow was by my side, threatening to push me out of the way so he could take the blow. Out of love, I guess. I nearly crashed into the wall as Crow slammed me into the wall. Now, he could be twice my size and height, and he could be madly in love with Fawn, but nobody got in my way. Ever.

The Whitecoat lunged, and I kicked Crow away from the sharp needle. I jumped into the air, holding my arms out to block Fawn.

A little prick can cause a huge explosion of pain, I realized. It's not like I could do anything about it, though, because I couldn't move my body. My vision blurred, and I closed my eyes. Where was Lai? Or Rhett? Aidan?

Anyone?

No?

Okay.


End file.
